Artemis Fowl: Opals Revenge
by Juliegirl22
Summary: This is what I think would be a great story idea after the last book in the series. Artemis's soul enters into the clone created in the Chrysalis. But he wasn't the only soul floating around, waiting for a body to inhabit.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge**

** This story is set after the last book, The Last Guardian. If you have not read the last book and don't want spoilers, don't read ahead!**

** After Artemis's clone is taken from the Chrysalis, and his soul finds its way into the body. Foaly takes Artemis on his back and to take back to the house, and Holly tells him how he knows them, since his memories are very few, having been a floating soul for six month's. Foaly leaves to deal with business in Haven, and Holly finishes telling Artemis about how they met and all the adventures they had together. Artemis goes to sleep, exhausted after his ordeal. He soon realizes that he wasn't the only soul floating around…**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters. **

Artemis Fowl was dreaming.

A skull with no flesh was looming in the darkness before him. The mouth was moving, speaking words, but Artemis could not hear them. Then he heard Opal laugh.

Artemis jolted awake, sweating slightly. The room was just barely light. He remembered the skull, the mouth moving, and Opals laugh.

But Opal was dead. After trying to open the Lock, he had taken the clone of her and put the hand on the lock that would seal it forever, thus saving mankind, and killing himself. Opal had died. He had died himself, unable to leave the orb of light surrounding it. His one fairy eye, Holly's eye, had prevented him from escaping.

Now he was alive, after his clone had been created and they had put it in the roses, so his soul could find it.

He turned over and saw Holly curled up in a leather armchair by his bed, asleep. Butler was in another one, head sagged to his chest, snoring slightly. He sighed and sat up, still feeling weak. His memories had returned fairly quickly. He remembered everything that had happened with his life and his family and friends. He was surprised they had returned so quickly.

On the other side of his bed, his mother and father were sitting in armchairs, slumped over, sleeping. He knew Holly had told them what happened. His mother and father were overjoyed to see him alive again. They had thought him dead, and now their son was back.

"Holly," whispered Artemis, reaching over and touching her arm lightly.

Holly jerked and sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Artemis!" she whispered.

Butler jerked his head up.

"You're awake!" Holly whispered.

"I dreamt of a skull, and hearing Opal laugh." Artemis rubbed his eyes.

"She's dead."

"I know," Artemis replied. "Still, it was unnerving."

"How do you feel?" asked Butler.

Artemis sighed. "A bit weak. But I slept for about, what? Twelve hours? I actually feel okay. I can't believe the memories returned so quickly when you were telling me the story."

Holly sat on the bed next to him. "I'm so glad your back." She hugged him.

Artemis hugged her back. "It's good to be back with you guys."

His parents awoke and fussed over him a bit, asking him how he felt and if he needed anything. Butler went to make him some broth, saying his body needed something easy to eat.

A few minutes later, Artemis, having insisted that he was quite well enough to walk, was seated in the dining room, sipping broth out of a blue china bowl in the dining room. His parents, Butler, and Holly were eating fruit.

"The allotments around here are thriving," said Holly. "This organic fruit is wonderful. No yucky pesticides."

The Fowl estate had been broken down into allotments for people to live and grow food on. With the disasters that Opal had wrought, there was no more driving to the nearest grocery store to pick up packaged, processed food. Everybody had to grow their own food, including the Fowls. A few people lived in small house built right behind the manor and helped Angeline with the garden. She hadn't been very good at gardening at first, but they had helped her, and now they had plenty of food to eat between them all.

The twins were still sleeping upstairs. They had been awed and thrilled to have their big brother back, even though Artemis had taken a few minutes to remember who they were.

"Son," said Mr. Fowl. "I'm sorry to have to do this, since we just got you back, but I'm leaving to go abroad, and help people try and get society back together. I'm meeting with some other people in Dublin and we will be leaving by boat and going to London for a meeting with some leaders."

"I understand," said Artemis.

Mr. Fowl left three days later. Holly left too, to do some work in Haven. The fairy world was recovering faster than the human one, no doubt thanks to their already advanced technology.

Angeline remained at home, fussing over her son, until Artemis had to remind her, kindly, that while he had been dead for six months, he was not an invalid, and could do things for his own self.

Butler was looking his age, due to the fight and how he been blasted. He was completely bald, every follicle in is head being burned.

"The bald look suits you," commented Artemis one afternoon, helping his mother in the garden. Butler was picking weeds, trying not to squash vegetables with his enormous hands. "You always had a crew cut anyway, and looked nearly bald anyway."

"Kind of nice, not having to shave," said Butler, smiling. "Oops." He looked down to realize he had accidently squashed a tomato completely flat, the red juice running in rivulets into the earth.

"That's our food supply!" said Angeline, playfully smacking his arm.

Myles and Beckett were picking weeds. Myles was instructing Beckett on how best to do the job. Beckett plucked a carrot and bit it, ignoring his brother.

"Beckett, that has dirt on it!" scolded Angeline.

"I like dirt," said Beckett.

Done for the day, they got up, surveying their work. Artemis suddenly seen the skull again. He had the sensation of floating, the roses growing on the ground below. He had a feeling of hatred…

He blinked and was looking at the tomatoes again.

"Are you okay?" asked Butler.

"Uh-yes," said Artemis, blinking. "I'm a bit tired. Think I'll go inside."

"Oh, sweetie, you need to rest," said Angeline, putting her army around. "You probably shouldn't be working in the sun."

"Mom, please."

The two went into the house, followed by Myles and Beckett, who was still munching on his dirt encrusted carrot. Butler went to do his usual check around the grounds, making sure everything was okay. The look on Artemis's face; he had gone blank for a moment, and then it was like a look of hatred flashed in his eyes, and was gone quickly.

Artemis was sitting in his father's study, reading a book. Holly popped in through an open window.

"Holly!" said Artemis, setting the book down.

"What are you reading?" asked Holly.

"War and Peace."

"Some things never change," said Holly. "If you can believe it, I actually got a three day vacation, and a pass to spend it here, as long as nobody outside the family sees me."

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Artemis.

"I did the Ritual a few days ago," said Holly. "I was going to sneak over for a visit, but I got a call. Some rogue Troll was running rampant."

Artemis laughed.

Holly slept on a cot in Artemis's room, next to his bed.

"Sleep over! Yay!" shouted Beckett, dragging in a sleeping bag.

Myles came in, carrying his neatly folded sleeping bag, and a book that described each of the elements in the periodic table.

"Read us a story," said Beckett, climbing into Artemis's bed. Holly crawled in next to Artemis.

"Yes, read us a story," said Holly, in a whiny joke voice.

She had gotten Beckett and Myles some story books for baby fairies. Beckett had one, about a really ugly gnome with a flatulence problem who went and defeated an army of trolls with a single fart.

"Reminds me of someone," said Holly, thinking of Mulch. "The flatulence."

"Why, whoever could that be?" said Artemis, thinking the same thing.

Artemis read the story to them, and then it was Myles turn. Artemis read through the first fifteen elements in the book. Myles was riveted, but Beckett barely made it past Hydrogen, before he was passed out in two minutes flat, drooling on the comforter.

Afterwards, Holly took Beckett to his sleeping bag and tucked him in; while Artemis promised Myles he would read about more elements to him tomorrow. Myles agreed and got into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Holly and Artemis said goodnight and went to sleep.

Artemis awoke in the night, feeling different. He couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling grew stronger and he realized it was hatred.

He looked at Holly. He hated her. He should kill the stupid little elf. She had helped wreck his plans for domination.

Artemis tried to shake himself of the feelings and thoughts invading his mind. He didn't hate Holly.

Was it the Atlantis Complex coming back. He thought of four and didn't scare him.

"Four," he whispered out loud.

_"Four what?"_ whispered a thought in his brain, letting out a familiar laugh.

Artemis froze.

_"Now, be a good boy and go to sleep for awhile, so Mommy can get some work done."_

Artemis gritted his teeth.

_Opal?_

Opal was dead.

_"Not so very dead."_

Artemis realized he was getting out of bed. He willed himself not too, but realized he couldn't control his body anymore.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from getting Holly's gun from the shelf were she had locked it in a box, in case Beckett tried to play cowboys and Indians with it. The last thing they needed was Beckett blasting holes in the house and hurting someone.

He set the Neutrino to the highest setting and aimed it at Holly's head.

"_Night night, little elf."_

"No…" Artemis whispered, his voice cracking. He was shaking with the effort of holding the gun and keeping himself from pulling the trigger. Holly was his friend. He couldn't do this. What was happening?

"_Stop interfering, you worthless Mud boy. Go to sleep so I can kill Holly!"_

"No…"

Artemis struggled, shaking.

Holly stirred and looked up. In the moonlight, she could see Artemis standing over her, holding the Neutrino, pointing it at her.

"Artemis?" she whispered.

"Holly." Artemis's voice was strained. "I can't hold out…much longer. Call Butler... Scream for help… Do something… to stop me. I can't…"

"BUTLER!" shrieked Holly. "HELP! HELP!"

Artemis realized his vision was going black around the edges.

"_That's right. Just go to sleep and let Mommy do what she needs to do."_

He pulled the trigger, and then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge.**

** Chapter Two**

Holly rolled off the cot, getting in a defensive stance, although she couldn't do much if she was shot. The Neutrino fried the cot, literally. She had no protective suit on, and it the gun was at its highest setting, she wasn't sure if her magic would do much to help her.

Footsteps thundered up to the door and the door flew open, crashing off the wall. Butler bounded in, flicking on the light. He saw Artemis holding the gun, pointing it at Holly. The cot was a smoking black mass.

In an instant he was across the room. It took half a second for him to expertly disarm Artemis of the gun and sweep him up in a bear hug, pinioning his arms to his sides. Beckett and Myles were awake, staring.

"Get off me, you oaf! How dare you touch me?!" Artemis kicked and struggled, to no avail.

"Artemis!" whispered Holly. His voice sounded like-

"_Opal?"_

Artemis stopped kicking and looked at Holly with hate in her eyes. "Artemis is gone."

It was Opals voice, coming from Artemis mouth. The effect was scary.

"What?" growled Butler. "Opal is dead. We saw Opal with our own eyes. The black magic ate the flesh from her body."

"You fools!" spat Opal. "When you took Artemis's clone and let his soul enter, I entered too, and just stayed hidden for a bit. I had just enough magic left to keep my soul around, to wait. And you can't kill me, because if I die, Artemis's dies too."

Holly realized Opal was right. How would they be able to separate the two?

"Okay," said Butler, slowly. "I can't kill you, but I can tie you up and keep you from doing anything stupid."

He lumbered out the room, Opal shrieking obscenities, trying to wiggle lose, and making Artemis's legs kick, but Holly knew no one could get loose once Butler took a hold of you.

She grabbed her gun and darted downstairs, warning the boys to stay in the room and just go to sleep.

Myles shook his head as Holly left. "After what we seen, how can we sleep?"

Beckett shrugged. "I'm going down." He got up and ambled out, Myles following.

Butler took Artemis, kicking and shrieking down to the basement. Butler told Holly to take a key off the wall and unlock the cell where Holly had been kept, several years ago, when Artemis had been and evil genius, desperate to get his hands on fairy gold, to restore the Fowl wealth.

The cell had bed (nailed to the wall) and a chair (nailed to the floor). There was a toilet in the corner, and a sink. The chair had shackles and chains attached to it, and so did the bed.

"Who were you planning on imprisoning this time?" asked Holly.

"Me and Juliet built this," said Butler. "In case someone tried to rob us, or was around killing people or something."

He pushed Artemis into the chair and shackled him to it, despite the kicking and flailing. Once Artemis's legs and wrists were secures, he wrapped the chains around his torso.

"You think this will hold me?" Opal screeched, struggling to get out.

"Yes." Butler folded his meaty arms.

"What are you doing in his body?" asked Holly angrily. "How could you get in?"

"The clones body was empty, you dummy," said Opal. "I just used some magic to leech onto Artemis's soul and enter with him."

"You failed to open the lock and kill humanity!" said Holly. "Why can't you just-just-die and move on!"

"I will rule this world!" Opal shrieked. Artemis's cheeks turned pink. "It is my destiny to rule! You will not stop me!"

Holly ushered Butler out. Butler locked the door. They could see Artemis shaking and wriggling at the shackles, pink in the face, cursing.

"Butler." Holly's voice cracked. "What-what are we going to do?"

Butler looked older than ever, and sad. "I don't know."

Holly brightened. "I have an idea. Do you still have that vat of rendered animal fat? The one we almost put Myles in when that spirit was in him? If we put Artemis in it, it would trap Opal's soul, and Artemis would be free!"

"We don't have it anymore," said Butler, shoulders slumped. "It's gone."

Holly rubbed her eyes and cursed. "What are we going to do?"

Butler thought a moment. "Ask Foaly, he might know."

Becket and Myles clattered down the stairs.

"Opal is in Artemis?" asked Myles.

Holly looked at him. "Myles, I-"

"We heard the conversation," said Myles.

"Opal is bad! But I kicked her when that demon was in me!" piped up Beckett. "Let me beats her up again!"

"No, Beckett." Beckett frowned and Butler continued. "You would hurt Artemis."

Holly went and got her helmet and put it on, and sent an Email to Foaly.

"He'll be asleep by now," said Holly.

"Unless he's at the office, working late on something," said Butler.

"No." Holly shook her head. "Foaly's wife, Caballine likes him to be home. He won't get this until morning."

"So we have to keep Artemis chained until then?" asked Myles.

"I'm afraid so," said Butler.

"Butler? Holly?" the voice was faint, the walls of the room being of thick concrete.

Butler looked in the window. "I think the real Artemis is back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge. Chapter three.**

Butler unlocked the door.

"Holly?" asked Artemis, looking frightened. "Holly? I thought I shot you?"

"Artemis, you're back!" said Holly.

"Opal is in me!" said Artemis. "I tried to fight her, but she completely took over my mental faculties! I don't even know what's happened since I pulled the trigger. I just came to here, chained to the chair."

"Artemis, I'm sorry," said Butler. "You-Opal-tried to shoot Holly and you were kicking and screaming, so we had to chain you up." He explained what Opal had said.

"The fat's gone, isn't it?" asked Artemis.

"Yes," said Butler and Holly in unison.

Artemis swore. "I didn't think we'd need it to draw any fairy spirits out people anymore. How did Opal leech onto me? I never felt anything. I had a dream." He explained to Holly and Butler about it and the vision in the garden earlier. "I didn't think much of the vision; I thought I was just remembering the dream. How could I have done that?"

"It's not your fault," said Holly. "You didn't know."

"Opal's bad!" said Beckett. "Lets me kick her!"

Artemis looked at his brothers sadly. "You two need to be in bed."

"I'm not tired," said Beckett, letting out a huge yawn.

"We do need sleep," said Myles. "Children our age require about ten hours a night. But it will be hard. I'm worried about you, Artemis."

Artemis looked pained. "Don't worry, we'll figure a way out of this."

Holly led the two boys back upstairs, surprised that all the commotion had awoken Angeline, but the she usually slept like bear. A train could have crashed through her room and she wouldn't hear it.

Artemis looked at Butler sadly. "I'm sorry old friend, to put you through this."

"It's not your fault,' said Butler.

"I suppose it would be unwise to release me, as Opal could come back at any moment," said Artemis. "And I don't believe I could stop her. I tried to before, and I failed. She took over by body first. I struggled to keep myself from pulling the trigger, but I did, and then everything went black."

_"I'll get her next time."_

Artemis shifted uncomfortable and grunted.

"What?" said Butler, pricking his ears like a cat.

"I heard her thought," said Artemis. "She said, 'I'll get her next time.'"

"You can hear her thoughts?" asked Holly, coming back into the room.

Artemis let his mind go blank for a moment, trying to see if anymore thoughts came to him.

"I think she let me hear it," replied Artemis. "She's trying to antagonize me."

They finally decided that Butler could go to bed and Holly could watch him. They moved Artemis to the bed and shackled his hands in front of him, with the chain running to the headboard. They did the same to his feet. This way, he could lay comfortably and turn over.

"You should try and get some sleep," said Holly. "Foaly won't answer the email I sent him until morning. He'll be at home, snuggled up with Caballine. I hate seeing you all tied up like this."

"It's important that I remain restrained," said Artemis. "I could turn back and kill you. I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

Butler objected to go back to bed, but Holly assured him she would be alright. He went upstairs.

She set her Neutrino on the floor and sat in the chair, trying to get comfortable. Butler came back down stairs with some soft blankets and a little pillow. Holly thanked him, and draped a thick plush one, made of faux fur, over chair and curled up it in, covering herself with the cotton one. Butler draped a cotton one over Artemis.

"Thank you," said Artemis. "It was little chilly in here."

Butler left to go to bed. Artemis and Holly looked at each other.

"It's always something isn't it," said Artemis. "I thought we would have an easier life, just rebuilding our lives since Opal destroyed so much in the world. But we were getting on though right?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "And now we have to deal with her again."

Artemis finally managed to go to sleep, and so did Holly.

Artemis awoke to find that one of his hands was free. He tried to say something but couldn't. Opal was in control again.

Holly snoozed in the chair, completely unaware. Artemis tried to say something, to warn her, but he couldn't open his mouth.

"Mmff," was all that came out.

"_Be quiet, brat!" _snarled Opals voice in his head. _"Stop fighting me and just let me do I what I need."_

Artemis watched in horror while Opal made his free hand remove a loose screw from the shackle. It was thin and therefore could be used to unscrew the top part of the chain from the bed. He did so, removing it. The shackle on his other hand was too tight to wiggle his hand out of.

_"Stupid mud man, stupid fairy," _chortled Opal in his head. _"Left just enough slack in the other one to wriggle this bony hand out of."_

Artemis kept struggling to say something, but it was impossible. He picked the lock with the thin screw, releasing his other hand. He did the same to his feet. He was free now, and held a four foot length of chain in his hands.

_"Give me full control!" _snapped Opal. Artemis felt an uncomfortable tingle in his body. "_There, now let me do my work, and you can watch."_

"NO!" shrieked Artemis. But he realized his body said nothing. He was trapped in his body, his mind. He could speak, but only to Opal it seemed.

"_Yes!" _retorted Opal. She made Artemis's mouth open to release a little snicker.

Holly opened her eyes and blinked. She noticed Artemis standing there, holding the chain.

"What? No!" she lunged for the gun, but Artemis whipped the chain through the air. It hit Holly's wrist.

"OW!" shrieked Holly. Artemis yanked her from the chair and threw her up against the wall.

_"NO! NO!"_ Artemis screamed, but his body did not say those words.

_"YES! YES!"_ screeched Opal with glee in his mind. Then using Artemis's mouth: "You will suffer, you wretched piece of filth!"

"Artemis!" screamed Holly. "Listen to me! You have to get back in control of your body!"

_"I'm trying!"_ yelled Artemis, struggling to do so, but he had no control over what his body said or did.

Opal hit Holly with the length of the chain, across the face. Holly cried out in pain. The chain cut her face. A few sparks of magic fizzed out, healing it. But she realized she didn't have enough. She had done the Ritual, but she had used up quite a bit of magic, fighting the rampant troll and shielding on flight over. She didn't know how long she would last. Why hadn't she done it again?

Holly focused and used the _Mesmer _on Artemis.

"Opal, you feel tired, so you should go to the other side, leave Artemis," crooned Holly, laying the magic on thick.

"No, I don't," said Opal. "Sorry, that won't work." She threw Holly on the ground and whipped her with the chain. The manacled part hit Holly, cutting through her clothes, bruising her, even though the magic quickly repaired her. She tried to get up to fight Artemis, but the chain would come down again, knocking her to floor, hurting her. She screamed.

"BUTLER! BUTLER! HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! IT'S OPAL!"

"Butler can't hear you, the concrete is too thick!" snarled Opal, whipping Holly. Holly could feel her magic draining away, from the constant healing. Holly shielded herself and rolled to the side. The chain smashed into the concrete. She thought maybe Opal couldn't see her, through Artemis eyes.

"I can still see you!" sneered Opal, hitting her again.

Holly was knocked into the wall with the force of the blow. How could Artemis's arms be so strong?

Her skull cracked from the force of being knocked into the wall. Her shield fizzled and went out as the last bit of magic went to repair her skull.

Opal lunged on Holly, wrapping the chain around her neck.

"HELP!" Holly managed to shriek out, before the chain tightened.

They fell backwards on the floor, Opal pulling the chain, choking Holly. Her magic was gone. She'd be dead in a few minutes.

The gun!

Holly could see the Neutrino on the floor by the chair, where she'd left it. She reached a hand for it, but she couldn't reach it.

Artemis was shrieking in his head, screaming for Opal to release Holly.

_"No! No! Please!" _he begged. He could feel his arms holding the chain around Holly's throat. Holly was choking, thrashing against his body.

"Watch your friend die!" spat Opal.

Holly couldn't breathe. She needed the gun! But her hand was too far away.

Her vision started to get blurry. Her thrashes grew weaker.

_No…_Holly thought. _Please, not like this._

Her vision faded out. She couldn't breathe. She needed air!

_Air! I need oxygen. I need…I need…I…_

Blackness…

Her hand stopped moving. Her body stopped struggling. She gave a last shudder…

Artemis could see her face was blue.

Artemis seen the fingers of her hand relax and curl slightly.

Artemis felt her body go limp and still.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis Fowl: Opals Revenge Chapter Four**

Artemis could only stare in shock and horror.

"Good riddance," said Opal calmly, as if strangling fairies to death with chains was something she did every day.

Opal sucked in a breath sharply. They could hear the door being unlocked.

The door was flung open and Butler stood framed for a second, his bald head shining in the light emanating from the single light bulb. He seen Holly, limp on the floor.

Artemis felt his hands release the chains as Opal made to jump backwards. Butler lunged, and with one strike of his massive hand, sent Artemis flying into the wall. Opal couldn't even gasp, the breath was knocked out of his body, and Artemis felt the pain as his back connected with the wall.

Butler pounced again, this time grabbing Artemis by the neck and flinging him down, face first on the cold concrete floor. He whipped a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, and after securing Artemis, he flung him on the bed.

"Too late, too late, too late," chanted Opal, loudly, sounding more demented than usual. She laughed.

Butler rushed to Holly and rolled her on her back.

"_Time for a nap,_" Opal thought, snidely.

She was gone and Artemis was back. Tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Save her, Butler!" he choked.

Butler began CPR, pushing on her chest, and pinching her nose and breathing air into her mouth. Nothing happened.

Artemis brain was whirling. He had just killed his best friend-well Opal had-but it had been his hands that held the chain and tightened, while he himself had been powerless to prevent.

He would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Holly suddenly sucked in a breath. Her eyelids fluttered open and some color began to return to her face.

"Thank God," whispered Butler.

Holly moaned and tried to raise a hand, but it fell back down.

"Just rest," said Butler. He took the fluffy blanket off the chair and spread it on the floor. He lifted Holly and placed her on it.

"Is-Artemis okay?" she asked in a low voice, trying not to cough.

"He's fine," said Butler. "He's back, by the way."

Holly looked at Artemis, who had tears coursing down his cheeks. "Holly, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop Opal, but I couldn't do anything."

"I know," said Holly. "Butler, can you take me to where I can do the ritual? I have no magic left."

Butler approached Artemis and propped him up on the bed. "Will you be okay, if I leave for a bit?"

"Yes," said Artemis. "Take Holly to do the Ritual."

Artemis sat on the bed, exhausted, but grateful that Holly hadn't died. If Butler hadn't gotten there in time to do CPR, Holly wouldn't have made it. Artemis couldn't bear to imagine life without Holly.

_You're going to pay, Opal, for what you did to my friend. _

_ We'll see, Arty._

When Holly came back, she was full to the brim with magic. Artemis started to apologize, but Holly cut him off. She climbed into the bed next to him.

"It's not your fault," said Holly.

"I felt my hands on the chain," said Artemis. "I stayed cognizant this time, through the whole thing. I don't know why. I could feel you going limp against me…"

Holly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Foaly will get the email and we can get you sorted out."

Butler made oatmeal for them to eat, since it was almost morning now. Holly fed it to Artemis with a spoon, giggling a bit when some of it dribbled down his shirt by mistake.

"Sorry," she said, wiping it off.

"Not so very good with the spoon, are we?" asked Artemis.

Artemis wanted to look through his library, for anything that could help. Butler cuffed Artemis's hands in front of him, and told him that if Opal took over, Holly would shock him with the Neutrino-not enough to harm him, but enough to stun him, so they could tie him to a chair or something.

In the study, Angeline came knocking.

"Sweetie, are you in there?"

Artemis looked, worried. "How do I explain to my mother that I am possessed by a maniac pixie?"

Butler removed his hand cuffs. "Talk to your mother. If Opal comes out, Holly will stun you with the Neutrino."

"Got it." Artemis gave stiff nod and went to the door and opened it, praying Opal didn't decided this was a swell time to come out. Angeline was standing there, looking cheerful.

"I'm going to Dublin, to see one of my friends," she said. "She's due to give birth in a couple of days, and I'm going to be with her, and help around the house. I'm taking Myles and Beckett with me, so they can play with her other kids. You'll be okay right?"

"Of course, Mom," said Artemis, feeling guilty. _I'm just possessed by a mad pixie, and am liable to hurt my friends at any minute. "_Go see your friend. I have Butler and Holly."

"Okay," replied Angeline. "Say bye to Arty."

Myles, dressed in his suit, like his brother, gave Artemis a questioning look. Beckett was wearing his favorite Wimpy Kid t shirt and raised an eyebrow at Artemis, as if expecting him to go ballistic any second now.

"I'll be fine," said Artemis, knowing Myles would understand what he meant. He knelt down.

"Be safe," said Myles, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Beckett flung his arms around too.

"Call me if you need me to beat up bad pixies," he said.

"Oh, Beckett, you and your pretend games," said Angeline, giving her son a hug. "I'll be back in a few days, hopefully."

Once the trio left, Artemis shut the door and held his hands in front of him, for Butler to cuff.

"Thankfully, Opal didn't take over," said Artemis, sitting in the faux leather chair at his desk. "It would not be good if my mother seen me suddenly flip out on her and Holly had to stun me. Now to the matter at hand-"

A knock sounded on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge**

**Chapter Five **

Everybody jumped at the sound of the knock.

Butler drew his Sig Sauer while Artemis tapped a button on the keyboard, bringing up the security cameras.

"It's a friend," he said smiling.

Butler opened the door.

"Guess who?"

No1 came in. "Foaly got the email about Artemis possessed early this morning and sent me over on a shuttle as quickly as possible."

"I thought you were at your moon camp, or something," said Holly.

"I'm on break," said No1. "So, Opal is in Artemis. I'm assuming that's why he's hand cuffed?"

"Yes," said Artemis. "We can't risk Opal taking me over. I've-I've already tried to kill Holly twice."

_"Opal," _said Holly. "Not you."

"Right, yes, well, she's lethal," said Artemis. "Can you get her out of me, with your magic?"

"I can try," said No1. He walked up to Artemis. "Close your eyes and relax your mind."

Artemis did so, praying this would work.

No1 placed his hands on Artemis's head and focused for a moment. In a few seconds, he was inside Artemis mind.

Memories of Artemis's life flashed by. They were all tinged with something black. No1 frowned. Opal's memories were in here too. She seemed to be resting at the moment, but her conscious quickly reared up when No1 intruded.

_"Get out!" _ she snarled. "_Get out, or I swear I'll kill you_."

_"Empty threat," _ thought No1. Her soul, with its black magic, was trying to twine deeper with Artemis. His conscious and memories were tinged with blackness, as Opal tried to tighten her control. No1 could feel the black magic's presence, and it was growing stronger. This was not good. If Opal's magic was growing, she would be able to do anything soon, possibly even break from any restraints that Butler could put on Artemis.

No1 tried to pick apart the memories from the black magic, trying to siphon it off, to where he could disperse it safely, thus weakening Opal. It would be difficult to extract her soul from Artemis.

"_STOP IT!" _shouted Opal.

There was a black spark, and a fizz, and No1 felt an intense pain in his head.

"Nnnugg."

Holly and Butler started at No1's moan. His eyes were closed, and his face was scrunched up, like he was in pain.

The pain intensified.

"_Yes!" _breathed Opal. "_This is just what I needed!"_

Blue sparks were popping. They turned black almost as quickly as they appeared.

No1 could feel as if something was being sucked from him-his _own _magic. That's what the blue sparks were. Opal was sucking them out and her corrupt presense was turning the magic black. She was gaining power.

"NO!" shouted No1 trying to draw it back, but he couldn't. He got out of Artemis's mind and jumped backwards, the pain his head making him pass out, landing with a slight _thump _carpet, twitching slightly. After a few seconds, his stumpy tail gave a last twitch, and he was still, breathing steadily.

Holly and Butler tensed. Artemis blinked, and smiled his vampire smile.

"Thanks," he said in Opal's voice.

Artemis had felt Opal taking over, when No1 let go. He tried to fight it of course, but he couldn't. He was still conscious and aware of everything around him, but he wasn't calling the shots anymore.

"Yes," said Opal, jumping over No1's prone form.

Holly raised the Neutrino and fired it. Artemis jumped out of the way. He almost got hit, but he ran for the open door, slipping out before Butler could grab him.

Opal focused hard, breaking the hand cuffs. It was hard, breaking a sold object, her magic wasn't enough yet, it would grow, but she needed time, and to get away. Where should she go?

She sprinted across the hall, running faster than what Artemis could usually go, being rather uncoordinated.

_"Opal, where are you going?" _snarled Artemis in his head.

"_Away."_

Butler darted into the main hall after Artemis and chased him down the stairs. Artemis was out the front door in a flash, heading for the barn. She knew, by sifting through Artemis's memories, there were some weapons hidden in the barn.

Artemis ran into the barn and found a box hidden in a corner. He punched in the pass code and opened it, revealing a Neutrino and a Sig Sauer.

"Sweet," muttered Opal. "Mommies got some weapons now."

Artemis picked up the guns and wrapped his hands around the Neutrino and the Sig Sauer. Butler and Holly came bursting into the barn.

Butler was breathing hard, his own Sig Sauer aimed and ready.

"Put the gun down," Butler warned. "I'll shoot you."

"Oh, really?" crooned Opal. "You would hurt your own principle just to get at me? You would kill him? Remember, you kill me, he dies, too."

"A shot in the leg won't kill you, but it will hurt."

A look flashed in Artemis eyes. Opal wouldn't like being shot in the leg. She shot the Sig Sauer at Butler, who dodged, but the bullet hit his own gun, knocking it out of his hand. He was weaponless now. He ducked and rolled, darting in a zigzag motion toward Artemis. Artemis tried to fire again, but missed, and those crucial seconds, Butler had disarmed Artemis.

Opal focused, spreading the magic in the body she was using, and threw a punch at Butler. The magic acted as electricity at her will, shocking Butler slightly. The punch did little to harm him, Artemis always being unfit.

Butler flat handed Artemis a little too hard, sending him smashing into the wall. Artemis cried out as he felt one of his ribs snap. Opal screamed too, but more out of frustration. She lunged forward, somehow ignoring the pain. Artemis yelled for Opal to stop, the pain in his rib getting to him.

Butler flipped Artemis as he came forward, sending and electrified punch to Butler's crotch. Butler doubled over in pain.

Artemis jumped up and backwards. "Ooh, I'm sorry; it is against the rules to hit below the belt?" Then he dodged a blast aimed by Holly from the Neutrino.

Opal thought fast and had an idea. She brought forward as much magic as possible and created a shield in front, when Holly shot again. The Neutrino's blast split and ricocheted off. One of the blasts hit Holly, sending her flying backwards, dazed, into a wall. She slid down and slumped on the floor. The other blasts hit the guns, destroying them, and the last one left a smoking hole in the barn wall.

Butler body slammed Artemis. Opal, not thinking fast enough, had released the shield, and used a lot of magic creating it in the first place. She didn't know what more she could do.

Artemis was more focused on the pain that he felt when slammed with Butler's bulk. As his body crashed to the ground, he was pretty sure another rib snapped, and the right side of his body was in pain. Butler roared as picked Artemis up by throat and flung him onto a mat meant for training.

Butler felt awful at what he was doing. He was hurting his principle, his friend. He was supposed to _protect _Artemis, and here he was, flinging him through the air like a piece of trash. But if he did nothing, Opal would make Artemis kill them both. The only way to protect Artemis was to hurt him enough, to where maybe Opal would retreat, at least for a while. Butler still felt sick though, wishing he could suffer the pain in Artemis's place.

Artemis felt his body land safely on the mat. Opal snarled and sifted quickly through Artemis memories for something that would help her.

"_Ah!" _ Artemis heard Opal's little gasp. Butler had tried teaching Artemis how to fight. He had taught Artemis some moves, as well as put the little gym here in the barn, so Artemis could practice the moves against the leather punching bag. Artemis of course, not being physically inclined to such activities, had ignored the weights and the punching bag, and spent his time building a solar powered plane. Artemis couldn't fight to save his life, but Opal, searching through the memories, found the moves Butler had taught him, and could use them, or at least try, seeing as Artemis's body wasn't very strong.

She moved into a fighting stance. Butler advanced warily, not knowing what Opal would do next. It was eerie, watching his principle readying himself to fight Butler, smiling evilly.

"Come on, big man," purred Opal.

Butler went to punch Artemis, hoping to knock him out in one blow, and end the fight, for now. Opal dodged and punched Butler in the stomach. The blow did little. Opal pulled up what little magic she had left and electrified the punch.

"_Stop it, Opal!"_ shouted Artemis. "_You'll only make Butler hurt us, including you."_

_ "Shut up, Mud Boy!" _

Artemis grunted as Butler grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, snapping it at the elbow. Artemis screamed in pain, rather wishing now that this episode had been like the first, when he hadn't been aware of what was going on. The feel of his arm breaking was agonizing.

_"If I must suffer, you should too," _Opal spat.

Butler heard Opal scream through Artemis's mouth. Butler winced as he heard the bone snap, and felt guilty for causing Artemis such pain as well.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," he yelled over the screaming.

Artemis heard Butler apologized through the haze of pain, and wished Opal would retreat.

Butler aimed a kick at Artemis's side, knocking him down.

_Rib number three, cracked._

Opal was trying to get up, pushing Artemis's body to do her bidding.

Butler suddenly remembered the cabinet stored up against the wall, with some old chemicals and things stored in it from Artemis's lab. He wretched the door open, and found what he needed.

Grabbing some cotton wadding, he opened a bottle and soaked the cotton in the liquid. Whirling around, he lunged for Artemis, who had gotten to his feet. Wincing as another electrified punch, weaker this time, hit him in the gut, he grabbed Artemis by the broken arm and spun him around and drew him close. He wrapped his arm around Artemis body, holding him close.

Artemis screamed as he felt more pain jump through his broken arm, and again as Butler drew his close, his muscular arms squeezing his torso, making the broken ribs hurt worse.

In the next instant, the soaked cotton wadding was up against Artemis's face.

"What-" begin Opal, cut off as the cotton pressed against her mouth, gagging the mouth.

_"What is this foul stuff?" _she thought.

Bad as the fumes were, Artemis was rather glad to smell it.

_Chloroform. _

_ "It stinks!" _screeched Opal.

The chloroform would soon render Artemis's body unconscious. Artemis could already feel his body weakening, much as Opal tried to make it thrash, but with broken ribs and a broken arm, she couldn't escape the iron tight grip of Butler.

Butler, racked by guilt, felt Artemis's struggles growing weaker. He knew he should continue until they stopped completely, but he removed the cotton.

"Artemis," he whispered.

Opal, having a fit of rage, retreated quickly, shouting and cursing. She quieted after a moment, leaving Artemis back in control.

"B-Butler," Artemis managed to get out, feeling extremely weak and woozy from the chloroform. He gasped in a few breaths of fresh air, the effect causing pain to surge through his broken ribs.

"You're back," said Butler, releasing his grip. He dropped the chemical soaked wadding, and gently lowered Artemis onto his back on the mat.

Artemis tried to say something, but couldn't think through the chemical haze, and the pain in his body. He moaned as his arm shifted suddenly, sending a shot of pain through it.

He tried to stay conscious, but the chemical effect and the agony was too much. His eyelids fluttered shut. The pain stopped as he mercifully fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Six**

**If anybody would be interested in giving me ideas for this story, I would greatly appreciate it and will try to work them in, if possible. Thanks to everybody for reading!**

** There are a few lines from the book, The Last Guardian. I needed to use them, so I'm just letting everyone know, so they don't think I'm plagiarizing.**

With Artemis unconscious on the floor, Butler checked on Holly, who was finally starting to awaken.

"D'arvit," she swore. "Where's Artemis?"

"Unconscious," replied Butler guiltily. "I had to hurt him a bit, and used the chloroform on him. Opal, apparently, does not like chloroform and retreated, allowing Artemis control over himself again."

Holly got up and went to Artemis.

"I, uh, kind of cracked a few things on him," said Butler. "His arm, and three of his ribs."

Holly healed the broken arm first, allowing the blue sparks of her magic to dance from her fingers and onto the limb. Then she healed his ribs. Artemis moaned a bit and opened his eyes, then passed back out.

"I'm here!" shouted a voice suddenly. "I'll save you!"

No1 came sprinting as fast as his stubby legs would allow him, a ball of magic balanced on finger, ready to fire.

"Bit late, aren't you?" asked Holly. "Butler had to break Artemis's arms and snap three of his ribs. Opal's seems to be gaining magic."

"That's why I passed out," explained No1. "I could feel her siphoning my magic off and changing it. I didn't even know that was possible! She's a monster!"

"We need to get him back to the manor." Butler lifted Artemis easily. "Let's go."

Artemis woke up as they made it to the house.

"I can walk," he said, shaking his head slightly.

Holly readied the Neutrino. "Just in case," she said sheepishly.

"I know," said Artemis.

In the study, Holly cuffed his hands together again.

"Opal is gaining magic," said Artemis. "We don't have much time. If she gets too much, she may take over me completely. We have to do something fast."

The idea of Artemis being lost forever to that mad pixie scared Holly.

"If we got some animal fat-" she began.

"No!" said No1. "I believe she is twining her soul with Artemis. If we did that, Artemis's soul could be trapped too."

Artemis put his fingers together in a steeple, and stared at them hard for a moment. "Everybody leave me for a moment," he said. "I need to think."

"I'll be outside the door, if you need anything," said Butler.

"Thank you, friend," said Artemis.

Butler stood outside the door while Holly and No1 made for the kitchen.

"I'm famished," he said, opening a refrigerator.

Holly got some carrots and celery and chopped them up. No1 made a face at the celery, and rooted in the fridge until he found some apples in the bottom.

"Do you think Artemis can figure out what to do?" asked No1, taking a bite of his apple. Juice dribbled down his chin and he wiped it off with a napkin.

Holly nibbled a carrot. "I sure hope so. "

Artemis, everyone having left, took a voice recorder from a drawer and turned it on. He wanted to meditate in peace, and with the voice recorder, he could say a thought aloud if he wished and have it saved.

A few minutes passed, Artemis lost in his thoughts. When he had been dead, he hadn't remembered feeling Opal's presense. He had just been soul, keeping himself anchored to that area where he had died, waiting. He had heard voices calling him.

_"Artemis! Come to my voice!"_

_ "Artemis! Artemis, please."_

_ "Artemis. Artemis, come back to us!"_

_ "Be calm. You are safe now."_

Opal's hate, and wish for vengeance, but must have been strong enough to anchor her on this plane. That, and the black magic she had gained.

"Opal," said Artemis, out loud. "What do you want?"

A few seconds passed. _"You're death."_

_ "_But if you kill me, you'll just be a soul again," reasoned Artemis.

"_I won't need you forever," _chuckled Opal, in his mind. _"You're just a pawn, until I can get to my own clone. If I can do that, I'll have my own body back, and then I won't need you."_

Artemis remembered the clone. "You want your clone, so you can basically have your own body back."

_"Exactly," _ said Opal. "_My black magic is growing, and there is nothing you or your little friends can do about it."_

Artemis thought her sentence sounded a little cliché. It was like something from a movie, where the villain laughs evilly and announces that the protagonist and his friends are powerless to stop him.

_"I do not sound like a movie cliché!" _Opal screeched in his head. "_You just wait Mud Boy! I'll make sure your death is a painful one! I'll rip your limbs off, I tear your innards out and burn them! I'll-"_

Artemis sighed while Opal ran through the list of terrible things she had planned for him. "I hate to disappoint you, but your clone died."

Silence. Then Opal exploded into cursing and shouting. Artemis let her run herself out.

"What did you expect? The area around the lock killed anything that was a fairy," said Artemis.

Opal was silent a moment. "_I'll find a way, you'll see. And when I do, I will rule the world. You can't win."_

Opal retreated, likely to sulk and work on growing her magic. Artemis wondered how strong she would be able to grow. How long did he have before Opal would take over him entirely, and kill his friends?

Artemis spent some more time thinking and saying a few thoughts aloud for the recorder to catch. He felt he hadn't made any real head way.

Two days passed. Foaly searched his computers for anything he could, but sadly, it seemed even his science had failed him.

Holly watched her friend with worry. Artemis seemed to be a little paler, with deep shadows under his eyes. The worry lines at the corners of his eyes, unusual in most boys his age, had grown deeper. He looked tired, and defeated. He barely ate, searching through books and on the internet for a way to get Opal out.

"I thought of exorcism," said Artemis, staring at the computer screen. "But it's a deranged pixie inhabiting me. And I doubt a priest would believe me if I told him that."

Opal hadn't made an appearance in these past two days. This thought bugged Holly.

"How much power could she amass in two days?" asked Holly.

"Enough to make it nearly impossible to keep me restrained if she resurfaces." Artemis rubbed his eyes and then looked at her for a moment. "Holly, come here."

Butler was in the kitchen, making something to eat, and No1 was helping him. Holly got up and walked around the desk, and hiked herself up so she could sit on the edge of it.

Artemis reached up, the handcuffs clinking, and clasped her small hands, his looking unnaturally pale against her coffee brown ones. Hand holding was unusual for Artemis, so Holly knew he must have something important to say.

"Holly," he began. "You know you and Butler and are my best friends, right?"

"Of course," said Holly.

Artemis looked like he was working himself up to get out the next sentences. He looked at their clasped hands. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or Butler, or my family. I couldn't bear the idea of me hurting you Holly; after all you did for me and my family. You stuck by me. Opal may have complete control over me soon, and if that happens, she'll try to kill you, and Butler, and my family, plus countless other people and faeries. She's bent on revenge and domination, and will destroy those closest to me. I can't let her do that. I don't see any way out of this, and I don't want to ask you to do what needs to be done-but-"

He stopped for a moment, looking at Holly, there mismatched eyes meeting. "I'm going to have to kill myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge, Chapter Seven**

Holly stared at Artemis in horror.

"No!" she said loudly. "You can't kill yourself!"

Artemis looked sad. "There's no other way, even No1 can't help. Opal will completely overpower me and kill you all with her magic. I can't allow that to happen."

"You're giving up!" said Holly. "You can't give up! We didn't grow a clone and bring you back only to lose you again! Think of your family! Think of us!"

"I am," replied Artemis, squeezing her hands gently. "If I don't, Opal will use me and murder you all."

Holly slipped off the edge of the desk, their hands still clasped. "Artemis, there has to be another way." She started to cry, tears slipping down her cheeks. "We can figure this out! We faced insurmountable odds before, and still made it!"

"Holly, I have too," replied Artemis calmly.

"NO!" shrieked Holly, wrenching her hands from his. "I won't let you! We can defeat Opal! You're giving up!"

She snatched a letter opener from the desk and flung it across the room, afraid that Artemis might try to take it and stab himself with it. She was considering the stapler next, when Artemis reached forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer.

"Holly, I wouldn't suggest this if I thought there was another option," he said softly. "And you don't have to take all the household objects away; I'm not going to stab myself with a letter opener. I could just take some of my mother's own narcotics, the left over ones from her depression, and put a lethal dose in a drink. I would fall asleep and never wake up. It would be quick and peaceful, no blood, no pain. And you would all be safe."

It terrified Holly beyond words to hear Artemis speaking so calmly of how he would do it. She began to sob uncontrollably. "No, I won't let you-I'll find the pills and flush them all down the toilet. Please, Artemis, there has to be another way. Anything-" she cut off, unable to speak through her crying.

Butler was coming from the kitchen, a platter of food and some stacked plates on a tray, No1 trailing behind with a pitcher of ice water. He went to the study door and heard something like sobbing. Balancing the tray on one hand, he held up the other to No1 to be silent for a moment, and then opened the door a crack, looking in.

Holly was in Artemis's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Artemis had his arms around her, a bit awkwardly, due to the handcuffs. He was rubbing her back, while a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. The look in his eyes told Butler what he needed to know.

He shut the door. No1 looked anxious. "What's wrong?"

Butler took a breath, dread gathering in the pit of stomach. "Artemis has given up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Eight**

A few minutes later, Butler knocked on the study door, and Holly opened it, eyes rimmed in red. She mumbled "excuse me" and ran up the stairs.

Butler entered and set the tray down on the desk. Artemis was sitting calmly, staring at his computer screen with deadened eyes.

"Artemis? What's wrong? Why was Holly so upset?" Butler asked.

Artemis sighed. "It's nothing, just-everything that's happened these past few days. She's scared."

Butler knew Artemis was fabricating. Holly was not one to burst into tears when she was scared and go crawling into some ones lap for comfort. He had seen the look in Artemis's eyes earlier. He knew Artemis was giving up.

Holly went into master bedroom and began looking through Angeline's things. The bedside table held some books and other odds and ends. Nothing there. She went to the bathroom and began looking through the drawers and cabinets.

"Razors, shampoos, face creams, combs, a curling iron, a flat iron, hair creams, lotions, cotton balls," Holly mumbled to herself. She opened the medicine cabinet and finally found what she was looking for.

There was a couple of bottles of the pills Angeline had been taking during her depression. They were both nearly empty. Holly quickly removed their lid and carefully dumped the pills in the toilet and flushed it, watching the pills swirl around then disappear. She flushed it again for good measure.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed from exhaustion. Her spiky hair was messed up. She had stayed up with Artemis, while they had worked more than half the night, searching through books and the internet for a way out.

There _had _to be way out. She couldn't let Artemis give up so easily. Maybe Opal was controlling his mind, making him feel that killing himself was the only way. But if he died, Opal would too, not having a body to latch onto.

She splashed her face with cold water and dried it with a hand towel, before heading back downstairs.

She entered into the study, trying to look normal. Artemis was picking at a chicken leg.

"Hey, Holly!" said a voice.

Mulch was sitting in a chair, gnawing on a chicken leg.

"Mulch! You came?" asked Holly.

"Yeah. " Mulch popped the chicken bone into his mouth, and crunched it. "I heard from Foaly what was happening, and decided to pop in, see if I could help."

Artemis, trying to eat, was being yelled at by Opal in his mind.

_"You're not going to kill yourself," _she snapped. "_If you start thinking that, I'll take over you. And I bet your little elf friend went and flushed them all down the toilet! Now let Mommy say something."_

_ "No! Get-" _

Opal was in control. She dropped the chicken leg and stared at Holly, a smirk on her face.

"So, flushed all the pills, I bet?" she snapped at Holly. "Good girl."

Holly pointed her Neutrino at Artemis, ready to stun him if he went ballistic.

"Oh, you won't be needing that," purred Opal. "I'm not doing anything bad now. It was pathetic, with you sobbing all over his shoulder. Ugh, I'll be glad when I've killed you."

Artemis, trapped in his head, could see Holly's face redden slightly. Mulch was looking from Holly to Artemis, scared.

If Opal could hide in his mind, and keep her thoughts quiet, he could too. He focused on being deep in his subconscious. It was something he had read about on the internet, and didn't know if it would work.

He focused hard on being in his subconscious and opened his eyes.

He could see his own memories floating by, little orbs with flashes of his past going on inside. Artemis was fascinated. It actually worked!

He plucked at orb from the air and shook it. It spread like a blanket, the memory (of a trip to the circus when was little) being played on its surface.

He stared fascinated. The human mind was a complex and fascinating.

He took the memory blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"What are you doing?" Opal asked suddenly, aloud.

"Pointing a gun at you," answered Holly.

"Not you! Be silent, you fool!" Opal snapped.

"_What are you doing?" _snarled Opal mentally. "_Is this really a time to be remembering the circus?"_

"_I'm getting away from you!" _snapped Artemis, poking his head from his memory blanket._ "You're the most annoying sprite ever! It's always, I'm going to kill you! My magic is growing! Blah, blah, blah! I've had enough."_

"_You little snippet!_"

Artemis pulled his head back into the blanket. In the memory, Artemis was pointing at each animal in the circus and saying the Latin name for the animal and what kingdom in came from. He was telling this to a small boy beside him, who just stared, a sticky jumbo lollipop clutched in his hand.

_"You don't understand any of this, do you?" _ young Artemis was asking. The little boy shrugged and stuck his lollipop into his sister's hair, who squealed for Mommy.

_"I had almost forgotten about that." _Artemis smiled, then he focused.

He hadn't dared to allow the thought to enter his head, earlier, because Opal could pick up on it and use it against him. If he remembered correctly, there was something in his lab that would help. But he couldn't allow the thought to enter his head later. If Opal figured it out, his plan wouldn't work. He thought of a second plan, too, in case the first one didn't work. Both would have to be carefully kept from his mind, so Opal wouldn't pick up on it.

In the real world, Opal yelled, "You little snippet!" and pounded her fists on the desk, making the plate with the half eaten chicken leg jump. She wasn't looking at anyone in the room, so Holly figured she was talking to Artemis in her head.

"Opal, how about you get out of Artemis's head, or I'll subject you to some my magnificent dwarf talents," threatened Mulch.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Opal, slamming the desk again, making Artemis's face redden with anger. She picked up the chicken leg and flung it at Mulch, who caught it in his cavernous mouth.

"Mmm, yum." Mulch chewed it up, and then stuck his tongue out, slimy bits of chicken stuck to it. Opal quivered with anger.

Artemis, in his memory blanket, allowed himself a smirk. If his plan worked, Opal wouldn't have her way. He would probably die doing it, but at least his loved ones would be safe.

He shrugged off the blanket. It crumpled back into it's orb shape and floated away.

_"Are you done yet?" _he asked Opal.

Artemis was back again. He blinked at Mulch, chewing with his mouth open, showing mashed up bits of chicken and bone.

"Mulch, that is disgusting."

"You're back!" said Butler, relaxing. He had been ready to spring should Opal make Artemis do something.

"I want to go to my lab," said Artemis, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

They all trouped up to his lab, Mulch chomping on the rest of the chicken, dropping bits on the floor as they went.

Artemis sat at his lab table, fiddling on his computer.

"_What are you doing?" _asked Opal. "_Why were you thinking of the circus?"_

_ "I don't want to think of what is happening," _thought Artemis. "_But I have to think of a way to get you out of me!"_

_"You think you can just whip up some magic potion or something?" _ Opal laughed. "_As if! Whatever, tinker away Mud Boy."_

Holly sat near Artemis; afraid he might mix together some lethal ingredients, and try to swallow it. But he seemed to be trying something, so maybe he hadn't given up.

"Please don't give up," she whispered to him.

"I'm not," replied Artemis. "I'm not going to kill myself."

Artemis looked at Holly, blue and hazel eyes meeting. The lie made a twinge of guilt blossom in his gut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis Fowl: Opal' Revenge Chapter Nine.**

Artemis tinkered away at his lab table, adding ingredients to his beaker.

_"I'm getting restless, Arty boy," _said Opal in a sing song voice. "_Time to hurt someone!"_

Artemis gritted his teeth. _Not now._

Opal took control. Artemis struggled and for a moment, the two souls fought for control of the body.

"_Stop fighting me! How dare you!" _

The fight didn't last long. Artemis was forced to watch as Opal grabbed a container of acid from the table and flung it toward Holly.

Holly reached for her Neutrino but it was too late. The acid hit her in the face, full on. Holly screamed in agony and frantically clawed at her face, falling off the stool.

"NO!" shouted Artemis, struggling harder to get back in control of his body. For a second he had it, but Opal screamed viciously and took over again.

"_HOW DARE YOU BE SO IMPUDENT!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" _

Artemis couldn't figure out himself.

Holly was on the floor shrieking, swiping madly at her face. Blue spark fizzled and healed the burned skin, but the acid was still and burned the freshly healed skin.

Butler came back in the room, having taken a bathroom break.

He muttered a curse word at himself for being lax and launched himself across the room. Opal squealed and flung the beaker at Butler, who dodged. The beaker hit the wall, shattering, the mixture inside, oozing all over the wall and floor.

Butler slammed into Artemis's body, knocking him into the wall. Opal formed a ball of energy, and hit Butler in the chest with it. He gasped and staggered backwards into the wall. Opal made another one and hit him in the face with it.

_"Ooh, it is so good to have black magic again," _Opal crooned.

Butler moaned and slumped down the wall, blackness eating the edges of his vision.

Holly was still writhing and shrieking on the floor, desperate to get the acid off. Artemis grabbed a piece of jagged glass and clutched it hard, ignoring the thin line of red that blossomed on his palm.

He stabbed Holly in the gut. Holly screamed.

Most of the acid was gone, and her face had been healed a few times already. She didn't have a lot of magic left and was blind, but her eyes were being healed.

Artemis dug the glass shard in deep, twisting it and burying it into Holly's belly. Holly shrieked and clawed at the air blindly.

"Artemis, please!" she shrieked, sobbing.

Artemis, seething in his head, kept trying to regain control. He had done it for a moment earlier, he could do it again. He couldn't bear to see Holly in such pain, or to hear her cry like that. It was _his _fault! He should have died and stayed dead! If he hadn't come back to life-

He heard a noise downstairs and so did Opal.

Angeline's friend, Mrs. Dunphee, actually had the baby the day she got there. She had gone into labor while the two friends had been gossiping over tea (decaffeinated for Mrs. Dunphee). The contractions weren't close together, so she sat resting. When the contractions got closer together, they would go to the hospital.

Mr. Dunphee got home from work, and Angeline told him Mrs. Dunphee's contractions had started. He got frazzled, and was about haul his wife out to the car to take her to the hospital.

"Calm down, sweetie," said Mrs. Dunphee. "We have to wait a bit."

Beckett and Myles were playing with the Dunphee twins, girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were a year younger than the boys.

They were in the green house, playing with geckos. Myles was explaining about the Latin name for lizards and what he thought were interesting scientific facts about them. Lillian, the younger twin (by four minutes) looked bored.

"Ees not Hemmydacy friend," cooed Lillian, letting the gecko crawl across her fingers.

"_Hemidactylus frenatus!"_ corrected Myles.

"Hem daddy friend not us," said Lillian.

Myles shook his head, looking exasperated.

Beckett looked around from where he had been digging up worms. "Lillian simple toon," he said.

"I like toons!" said Heather, the older twin.

When Mrs. Dunphee's contractions got closer, they all went to the hospital. The two sets of twins tore up the waiting room in the maternity ward.

Mrs. Dunphee gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Beckett somehow snuck into the nursery, and snuck a worm into the baby's bed.

"But the baby might get hungry!" wailed Beckett, being hauled out by an angry nurse.

Mother and baby were allowed to go home a couple of days later. Angeline said she would be going home for a few hours to check on her son and the house, and she would be back by night.

The Dunphee's said see you later, and Mr. Dunphee went back to burning the chicken he was trying to cook in the frying pan.

"Mr. Dunphee simple toon," Myles whispered to Beckett.

Angeline got into her car and drove to the Fowl Manor, anxious to see her Arty. She knew he would be fine with Holly and Butler, but she still worried about him, since he had lost him once.

She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, taking her overnight bag. She needed a few other things.

She unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Arty! It' me!" she called.

A few seconds later, Artemis came rushing down the stairs.

"Mom!" he blurted out. "Go away!"

Angeline stopped. "Now that's not a nice way to greet your mother!"

A strange look came over his face, like he was having some kind of internal debate. Then he raised his hand and, to Angeline's complete and utter shock, a sort of black, lightning bolt shot out his hand.

Angeline crumpled to the floor, screaming, having been electrocuted. She laid gasping and twitching for a moment, unable to move.

Artemis stood over her, observing her for a moment. Then he lashed his hand back and drove a sharp piece of glass into Angeline's throat.

Angeline grunted in pain and clutched at her throat weakly. Blood spilled out, dripping onto the carpet, coating her palms and fingers.

"Artemis," she gasped. "Why-why-…"

She peered up at her son, the edges of her vision already getting blurry. Her _own _son, her own flesh and blood.

"Artemis-please…my son-"

And then her own son, spit on her and walked away.

"You should never have had this son," said an unfamiliar voice.

Angeline's fingers shook and slowly her arms lay still. Blackness ate her vision and she could feel herself-falling…

Falling…

Falling…

**I was seized by writing inspiration and Fowl Stars 57's comment for someone to die, but things are not all they appear to be in this chapter. I apologize for any spelling error as it is late! The next chapter should be out by tomorrow. So read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Ten**

Artemis ran out of the house, horrified at what he had just done. Even if Opal left him control of his body, he would have just kept running. He couldn't go back and face what he did. His own mother-gone-because of him!

"OPAL! HOW COULD YOU!" Artemis screamed.

Opal made his body shrug. "Too bad for her."

He had managed to gain control over himself for a few seconds, when he seen his mother, enough to try and warn her to get away. But Opal snapped it back and now…

The images of his mother flashed through his mind:

Her screaming as the magic shocked her.

The blood dribbling from her neck after he stabbed her with the glass.

Her shaking hands and the agony in her eyes.

The way she looked at him-unable to believe her own son would kill her.

And her last words:

_My son._

Artemis screamed in agony and anguish in his own head. Opal, thrilled that she may have finally broken the Mud Boy's spirit, laughed.

"Oooh," she said, progressing into a baby voice. "Feeling a little sad? Do you miss mummy? Oooh, does da widdle Mud Boy miss his mummy. Oh, boo hoo."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shrieked Artemis, his sanity snapping for a moment.

He managed to get control back and collapsed on the ground, near a rock. He smashed his head into the rock, repeatedly.

"DIE! DIE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! JUST GET OUT AND DIE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Blood blossomed from a grisly wound on his head. Opal hissed and resisted.

"STOP HURTING YOU-ME-US!" she shrieked. "I NEED THIS BODY!"

Artemis collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Opal tsked-tsked to herself and retreated, unsure of why Artemis was sometimes now able to regain control. She would have to think of this and let the body rest. Her magic would heal it.

Artemis sobbed for his mother, and clutched the grass, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Holly lay on the floor of the lab, moaning in agony. The acid was gone, and her face was fine. She could see again. She felt her stomach and winced. She was bleeding. She couldn't heal the wound with the glass stuck in it. She looked around at Butler, gasping. He was still breathing. Good. What had made Artemis go downstairs?

She dragged herself to the door, wishing No1 was around. He had asked permission for him and Mulch to go into the woods behind the house. Holly had relented. She wished now she hadn't. If they had been here, No1 could have just swirled his runes about a bit and sent a spell flying at Artemis, to knock him out.

She got to the stairs, and began to try and crawl down them. She looked at the hall-

Her heart almost stopped.

She slipped and tumbled down the steps, screaming in pain at her wound. She landed with a thump on the rug and whimpered, turning to look.

Angeline was on the rug, bleeding from the neck, her eyes closed. She didn't look to be breathing.

"Nooo," groaned Holly, dragging herself over. She felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Holly laid her head on the rug and sobbed.

The door opened and No1 and Mulch ambled in. No1 was holding a frog.

"These don't swear like the ones in Haven-what the-?"

No1 stopped short and Mulch froze.

"She's dead," whispered Holly. "Opal killed her. And now she and Artemis have gone, I don't know where."

No1 rushed over, looking stressed. He hated to see people suffering or death. He felt for Angeline pulse.

"We can bring her back!" said No1. "I know Qwan told me not to bring people back, because it's considered interfering, but we can't let Artemis mom die! Think how devastated he'll be! He'll never forgive himself. Angeline might not be fully gone, just yet."

"Okay," said Holly, wiping her face. "Do it!"

No1 gently pulled the glass from Angeline' neck and rolled her onto her back.

"Let me get that out of you," said Mulch, pointing at the visible tip protruding from Holly's belly. "Here, put your arms around me and hold on hard, and I'll yank it out quick, okay?"

Holly nodded, gripping Mulch hard. She knew this would hurt, but better to get it over with.

Mulch took a firm grip as much as he could on the tip and yanked it. It came out half way and Mulch grip slipped off because of the blood.

"D'ARVIT!" swore Holly, swinging at Mulch's face. Mulch ducked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he gripped the glass again and yanked it the rest of the way out.

Holly screamed and swore again. The last of her magic fizzed around the wound, healing it.

"Thanks Mulch," said Holly. She looked at No1 who was chanting something under his breath, his rune wriggling about.

He touched Angeline neck wound and healed it, then placed his hands on her shoulders sending his magic flowing in.

"_Please."_

Angeline could see white light. She wasn't in pain anymore. She felt light and free.

She remembered her son. Arty. She couldn't go yet. Artemis needed her.

"Angeline," said a voice. "Please come back."

"I need to go back!" said Angeline.

She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. A strange looking thing was standing over her, funny patterns wiggling on its chest and face.

"It worked!" said Holly next to her.

Angeline touched her neck. No wound and no blood.

"Where's Arty?" she asked. "He attacked me."

"She needs to go back to her friend's house," said Holly. "She doesn't need to think of this, at least for awhile. She'll go nuts looking for Artemis."

"Where is he?" asked Angeline, sitting up, looking at Holly.

Holly locked eyes with her, using the last drops of magic in her system to _mesmerize _Angeline.

"You're just getting some clothe and going back to your friends house, to help with the baby," said Holly.

"I am?" asked Angeline.

"Yes," said Holly. "You won't remember any of this. You checked on the family and everyone is fine. You'll be at the Dunphee's for quite a few days. You'll act normal and forget all about this."

"Yes," said Angeline. "She'll need help, especially with her twin running amok with my boy. Why is there blood all over my Turkish rug?"

"There is no blood," said Holly. "There never was."

Angeline blinked. "Oh, yes, of course, that would be silly."

She went upstairs and packed, and then left the house with a cheery goodbye.

"I feel guilty about that," said Holly, after No1 filled her up with magic.

"We had to do it," said Mulch. "She'd go searching the grounds for her son, and probably get killed again."

"Now, we have to find Artemis," said Holly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Eleven**

** Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. For those who enjoy fart humor, Mulch is here to supply it!**

** I apologize for grammar or spelling errors, as it is late and I need to go bed.**

** Thanks to everyone for reviewing and enjoy! **

Artemis lay unconscious on the ground, dreaming of seeing his mother die on the carpet, his own hands, controlled by Opal, stabbing her with the glass, the blood, her last words.

He twitched slightly on the grass. "Mom," he moaned.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

Butler awoke upstairs, feeling dazed. He checked himself for injuries, and found that there were none. He felt like he needed to rest, but there was no time for that. He forced himself up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Holly was standing there, with No1 and Mulch. He caught a glimpse of Angeline through the window, skipping to the car.

"Where is Artemis?" growled Butler.

"We don't know," said Holly. "Opal attacked Angeline. She was dead on the carpet, but No1 revived her. I _mesmerized _her so she would forget what happened and told her to go back to the Dunphee's."

Butler stared. "Opal-she-she-killed Angeline?"

Holly nodded. "But thanks to No1, she's okay now. Hopefully nothing will trigger a recall of that horrific memory. Being killed by your own son, or what you think is your son-" she broke off and shuddered.

"We have to find him," said Butler. "Before he does something else drastic."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

Artemis awoke on the grass. Opal had used her magic to heal his head. She didn't want a body with a bashed up brains, it would not be a good look for future ruler of the world.

Artemis moaned and managed to get to his hands and knees. He crawled off to a clump of bushes and hid in them, shivering, trying to forget everything that had just happened.

Opal could sense a part of him was cracked, maybe permanently, she wasn't sure. She was trying to take over control of his body again, so she could go off, but somehow, despite the trauma, he was holding her off.

"_Stop fighting me," _she growled. Somehow, Artemis's mind was bucking, keeping her at bay. "_Go to sleep or something, and let me do what I need to do."_

Artemis shook his head in the bushes.

"_Don't you shake your head at me!" _she roared. "_Why must you be so obstinate!?"_

Artemis said nothing, curled on the leaves and twigs, burying his face in his arms.

Opal had an idea.

"_Listen Mud-B- Artemis," _she crooned softly. "_Why don't you just go away, permanently, and let me have your body? You can get away from all this, and let me have your body. I'll treat it good, I promise. And you can go away, forever, and never have to think of anything again. You'll be at peace, and never have bad dreams, or see anything bad. You'll be safe and sound. If you do that for me, I'll even spare your friends."_

Artemis was silent and still.

He could hear voice outside. Holly and Butler were walking across the grounds.

"Now that Angeline went back to the Dunphee's, we can look," Holly was saying.

"We need to be careful," grunted Butler.

Artemis eye's flickered open.

"_Just let me have control, you can rest and never be hurt, or scared again."_

"H-Holly-," he croaked.

"_What is it with that stupid elf girl?!" _Opal exploded. "You're worthless; I can't even control your body!"  
Opal pondered her predicament for a moment. She came up with a good solution, although it would need a lot of magic, a LOT. But she had plenty. She would have to be quick and careful however, if she didn't do it right, and keep a calm and level head, she would dissolve into nothing, and the afterlife would claim her. She took a moment to right herself, knowing a fit of rage would make it impossible to do. It would be better if she could get Artemis body close enough, to touch somebody, but she would have to make do.

She summoned herself out of Artemis's body. A blast of magic erupted from the bushes, and Opal propelled herself towards the group on the grass. She could _feel _the afterlife calling to her, pulling her. She was supposed to be dead after all, and not supposed to be floating around possessing people. She would to choose quickly-whoever was closest.

"_Who shall have the honor of being my next host?"_

Artemis jerked as Opal extracted herself.

"_I'm free..." _he thought. Then he thought nothing because the magic explosion knocked him out cold.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Butler could see a sort of black cloud moving dangerously fast toward the group. It looked to be headed toward them.

The group scattered in terror. No1 actually screamed like a frightened girl and shot a lightning bolt at the mass. It passed right through, doing nothing. Butler shot his Sig Sauer, and Holly blasted the Neutrino at it, but again, nothing.

Mulch began working up the bubbles in his system, to produce a stupendous fart. But it would a take a minute or so.

Butler stumbled over a rock and fell backwards. For some reason, he looked down at it, and noticed it was smeared with blood.

"Artemis," he muttered.

Then the black cloud overtook him.

Butler flailed his arm as it enveloped him and went inside him. He could hear Opal sighing. She was taking over him.

"No-" he muttered weakly.

"_Yes!" _hissed Opal, merging with him. "_I did it!"_

Butlers eyes rolled for a moment, and he laid still, while Opal got used to being in a bigger body.

Holly stared, frozen with fear.

Butler got up, and he looked angry.

Holly swore.

Butler could feel himself getting up. He couldn't control himself.

"Guess who?" sang Opal.

Holly realized Opal was in Butlers body. It was almost funny to hear her high pitched pixie voice coming from Butlers mouth. She almost laughed.

Butler aimed his Sig Sauer at No1 who was standing there, a ball of magic posed on his finger, ready to fire. But looking at Butler, who was supposed to be a friend, he hesitated.

That was all it took. Butler shot of three bullets rapidly at No1 and dodged a blast from Holly's Neutrino. No1 took two of the shots in the chest and another one in the head. He landed on his back, bleeding. His magic was powerful enough that the wounds wouldn't be fatal, but his system would shut down for a bit, while the magic healed him.

Holly shot again at Butler, who dodged with surprising quickness for a man his side. Holly remembered the last time she had fought him, and shuddered.

"Butler! Fight her! I know you're in there!"

Butler could hear her, but he couldn't respond. He could only sit in his own mind, and watch, in horror, the events that played out.

Butler lunged forward, swiping the Neutrino out of her hand. Holly gasped, her hand hurt, and she rolled to the side. Butler shot at her, and clipped the bullet lodged on the outside part of her arm.

Holly grunted in pain and pulled the bullet from the wound. Magic fizzed around it, healing the wound instantly. Butler swiped at Holly, knocking her flat.

Mulch, having enough gas built up, decided he'd better hurry up. He turned around and unbuttoned his bum flap.

"What are you doing?" asked Opal, just noticing. "How dare you present your ugly posterior to my noble eyes? I ought-"

But what Opal ought to have done was never heard, because at that moment, a fart of mighty and epic proportions erupted from Mulch's backside.

Holly felt the wind blast by her, but luckily she was already flat on the ground. Her eye balls watered from the sheer force and stink of it. Mulch must have eaten something foul in the woods earlier…

Butler was knocked backward by the blast, the smell nearly shriveling the inside of his nose. He landed on the grass, hard.

Opal shook with rage. She had just been blasted by a _fart. _A stinky, nasty, disgusting propulsion of air from a dwarfs bum!

"I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BEHIND AND FEED IT TO YOU!" she roared.

Mulch tooted out the last few bits of air, which was quite a lot, compared to humans. He played a bit of Beethoven's fifth symphony with it and, satisfied, buttoned up his flap.

"Wobbled a bit on the last note there," he said to himself.

The stink actually brought Artemis back to consciousness.

"Beethoven," he mumbled to himself, disoriented. "That last note was off however."

His eyes snapped open. Opal had left him.

He got up out of the bushes.

Butler, trapped in his mind, remembered the last time Mulch had farted at him, with disastrous consequences.

Opal, infuriated, seen Holly trying to get her fallen Neutrino, which was near him. She lashed out and grabbed Holly by the ankle. Holly just managed to grab the gun, and, when Butler flung her by her leg, she let off a shot.

She seen Artemis suddenly come running out of some bushes.

"GET OUT OF HIM!" he roared, running toward Butler.

The shot hit Butler, stunning him. Artemis jumped on Butlers chest.

"GET OUT OF HIM!" he shouted again, smacking Butlers face. "LEAVE BUTLER ALONE OPAL!"

Opal, angered and stunned by the Neutrino, exited Butlers body. She was so angry, she would been called to the afterlife, unable to use her magic properly and definitely incapable of being calm, but with Artemis touching her, she didn't have to travel much at all.

She went right back into Artemis's body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge** **Chapter Twelve**

****_"Home sweet home," _sighed Opal, back in Artemis body. She was back where she had started, and had used up far too much magic. She would have to wait, _again, _for it to rebuild. Next time, she would make sure she killed everyone around her.

Artemis fell on his bottom in the grass. "No," he muttered.

Butler blinked. "I think she's gone."

"She's back in me!" said Artemis.

"Are you both okay?" asked Holly. "I'm sorry I shot you."

"I'm sorry I tooted in your face," said Mulch, although _toot _was an understatement, and he didn't really sound that sorry.

"Yeah, well, good thing you did, huh?" replied Butler, sitting up. "You're Mother is okay, Artemis."

Artemis looked up. "But-I-"

"No1 revived her, and we sent her back to the Dunphee's," said Holly. "She's fine, really. No1 will recover from the shots, in a bit."

Tears came to Artemis's eyes. "Thank the Lord," he whispered.

Artemis sat still in the grass, Opal sighing and muttering to herself in his head. He was so grateful to No1 for saving his mother's life. If she hadn't been brought back, he probably would have went crazy like earlier. He couldn't do that again. Lives depended on him being level and collected. He needed to be hard now. It was time to end things. He carefully kept his mind blank.

"_The only one who'll be ending things is me, Mud Brat," _hissed Opal. "_So just sit tight."_

"Holly, I need to go back to my lab," said Artemis. "And we need to carry No1 in, let him rest up while the magic heals the bullet wounds."

Holly nodded. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry about the acid," said Artemis, running a hand through his hair. "I should have known better than to have it around."

"Don't apologize," said Holly. "It wasn't you. Let's just focus on getting rid of Opal."

In his head, Opal made a noise of derision. "_As if."_

Butler carried No1 in the house and they set him in a guest bedroom to rest. Artemis got a pair of tweezers and carefully extracted the bullets from the wounds, to speed the healing.

"Good bye old friend," said Artemis, quietly so no one could hear him, sticking the last bullet in a glass container on the bedside table.

"_He's not going to die_," said Opal. "_Don't get all sappy on me now."_

Artemis carefully thought of other things.

He went back to his lab and tinkered with some chemicals. Mulch went downstairs to raid the refrigerator, as usual.

"What are you hoping to do with all that?" asked Holly, looking at him quizzically.

"Just ideas," muttered Artemis.

He put together some chemicals, carefully thinking of other things than what he was actually doing, to keep Opal distracted. With nothing more than to wait for her magic to rebuild, she would be paying attention to Artemis's thoughts.

The chemicals he mixed together were lethal. He had accidentally created a combination that would cause a human's blood pressure to rise up high, and then cause a heart attack. He had created it some time ago, before the whole he had gotten the Atlantis Complex, and Beckett, who had somehow caught a rat in the barn, let it loose in the lab, when he had been playing in there. Beckett hadn't been watching his new "pet" and had been digging through some of Artemis's notes, looking for pages that looked good to color on. Artemis had been focused on something in his Power book, and hadn't noticed the mouse tip over the small vial of chemicals, and drink a bit. Next thing he knew Beckett was bawling his eyes out, babbling incoherently. Artemis had turned around and seen the rat near the end of the table, twitching, dead. It hadn't gotten far. Artemis did some tests on it and figured out the cause of death had been a heart attack. He had almost scolded his little brother for bringing a stray rodent into the lab, but seeing how upset Becket had been, he refrained.

"It's okay," he'd told Beckett. "It was accident."

"He was my fwend!" Beckett had bawled, a great wad of snot hanging out his nose. Artemis handed him a tissue.

"Blow your nose," he told him. "Rats found in the barn are not meant to be pets. They carry diseases and can bite you."

"Bucky didn't bite me," blubbered Beckett.

"Still, no rats from the barn," Artemis said. "If you want a pet, maybe Mother or Father will take you to the pet shop and get you a _real _one, sometime, okay?" And he had sent his brother downstairs.

Artemis kept his mind off what he was doing, make it seem like he was just mixing random stuff together.

"Holly, could you get me something to eat?" he asked her. "I'm actually feeling something to a little hungry. Butler, could you check on No1 and then go help Holly. I need some time to think and some food." Butler nodded and left the room.

"Sure," said Holly. "What would you like?"

"Whatever Mulch hasn't decimated," replied Artemis. Holly let out a small laugh and left the room. He wished he could have some caviar.

Artemis opened a drawer and took out the bottle of his mothers sleeping pills. He twisted the lid off and looked inside. He realized there were only a couple inside, not enough to overdose on. Holly had flushed the rest and he had used some earlier times in experiments. If he was going to do this, he needed to be sure it would work. The two sleeping pills alone would not kill him, but hopefully make his death not so painful, when the potion caused the heart attack.

He popped them in mouth.

"_What are you doing?" _said Opal suddenly. "_What are those?"_

_ "_Goodbye Opal," he said.

He took the container and swigged down all the liquid inside. The pills went down and so did the slightly sweetish concoction he'd made.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _screeched Opal. _"YOU'LL KILL US BOTH! NOT JUST ME!"_

"I know," said Artemis. "It's the only way."

"NO! NO!" shrieked Opal, sounding like she was completely losing it. "HOW COULD YOU! I WAITED MONTHES FOR A BODY, AND YOU WAITED MONTHES! YOU CAN'T KILL US BOTH! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"Doesn't matter what you will or won't have," said Artemis. He felt calm and relaxed. The sleeping pills were already starting to work. Plus, he felt better now that his friends and family were safe.

_"Funny," _he thought to himself. "_I'm the only teenager to die and come back to life in a clone, only to commit suicide later. How ironic…"_

He knew his blood pressure was rising. It felt weird for it to be going up, and yet feel relaxed from the pills. Opal, having a total meltdown, took over and made him throw the container on the floor.

He only regretted not getting to say goodbye to Holly and the others. Butler would be devasted. His parents would come back and find their eldest son dead, again. His brothers would come back and never see him again. They would cry, to have lost him yet again in such a short amount of time. There would be no coming back this time…

"It's the only way," he muttered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Thirteen**

** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life's been busy. But here it is.**

** As a side note, I've been thinking about starting another fan fiction, since this one is almost over and I would like to make more! I was sort of thinking of a crossover of Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl. If you have an idea you can put it in the review or PM me and tell me what you think. I've got a good idea for the story in my head, but I would appreciate ideas! I'm going to put up the first chapter very soon.**

** As for the heart attack part in this chapter, I'm not entirely sure how one feels for the person having it, but I did my best to try to describe it.**

** On with the chapter!**

Holly entered into the kitchen and dragged Mulch away from refrigerator.

"Gosh, you pig," she said. "Leave some for us."

"Hey!" spluttered Mulch, bits of chicken falling from his mouth.

"Was that the last of the chicken?" asked Holly, looking from him to the fridge.

Mulch grinned guiltily, bits of meat stuck between his tombstone teeth. "Maybe. But don't be mad, there's plenty of vegetables and fruits, even some bread. And what do you care? You don't eat meat."

"No, but the others upstairs do!" said Holly. She pulled out some apples and some bread. There was even a little cheese from a local farm and some cucumbers. She chopped up the apples and sliced the cheese and put it on a little plate and on another she placed salted cucumber slices and some bread, with a bit of sliced cheese on the bread. It wasn't anything like Butler could cook when he had a stocked pantry, but it would have to do.

Butler came down to join her. "No1 wounds are almost healed. He should be up very soon."

"Good," said Holly. "Thank goodness his magic is so much stronger. If those bullets had hit me, I'm not sure I'd have enough magic to heal me from getting shot in the head and in the chest."

"I already feel guilty." Butler got a pitcher of water.

"Sorry," said Holly. "But it wasn't you; it was Opal making you do it."

"I know," said Butler. "Here, I'll get the tray if you'll get the pitcher."

"What about me?" asked Mulch. "I'll help, since I ate all the chicken."

"Anything we give you to carry we'll likely be devoured before we even get up the stairs," said Holly.

Mulch stuck his tongue out, which wasn't a pretty sight, given that there were still bits of food stuck to it.

"I hope Artemis comes up with a plan soon," said Butler. "I didn't really want to leave him alone up there, but he looked like he really needed a moment to think, alone."

They went up the stairs, Mulch trailing behind them.

Holly went ahead to open the door.

Artemis was sitting at his work table, looking extremely pale. A look of horror came over his face when he seen Holly.

"Holly." He looked to be sweating. "Go back downstairs."

Artemis hadn't expected them to be back so soon. He hadn't wanted Holly to find him dead, but he didn't want her to see him having a heart attack on the floor either.

His blood pressure was high and his chest hurt. His arm hurt as well. He knew it a matter of minutes, probably seconds really, before he died.

"Holly," he huffed. "Go away."

"Artemis!" Holly scrambled forward, trying to set the water pitcher down on the table. She set it down too close to the edge and it fell off, shattering, spraying Holly's legs with cold water and glass.

Butler shoved the tray onto a nearby table, causing the plates to skid and the arranged food to slide around. He cursed himself for leaving Artemis alone. Hadn't the previous incidents taught him anything?

"Artemis, what did you do?" shrieked Holly.

She noticed the empty glass container shattered against the wall and the prescription bottle on the table. He'd taken sleeping pills and drank one his concoctions.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" shrieked Holly, tears dripping out of her eyes. "I thought I threw them all out! How could you do this! We said we'd find a way!"

Artemis looked sad. He hated to see Holly upset. "Holly, please don't be mad at me. I had to. It's the only way to be rid of Opal. I can't risk getting you guys hurt. What if Opal had shot you or Butler? Or even Mulch? Because of her, I almost killed you twice Holly! I can't-"

"What about your family?" Butler was getting Artemis off the stool.

"He's having a heart attack," said Butler, feeling Artemis's pulse.

Artemis stumbled, reaching for Holly hand. "Butler, Holly, please… forgive me." He felt out of breath. His chest really hurt, the sleeping pills weren't numbing it entirely. He felt really sleepy. He wanted to just lie down and sleep. But he wouldn't wake up again and wanted to tell Holly something. I can't take the risk with you guys, you mean too much to me. Domovoi, take care of my family and Holly…please…and…

"You're not dying!" said Butler, laying him down on the floor. "I don't have anything to stop the heart attack." There was a pair of defibrillators under the table. If Artemis's heart stopped, he could get those and shock his heart back to life. It was the only thing that would possibly work. But would it…?

Artemis, pale and sweaty, knew it was almost over. Holly was leaning over him, crying. "Artemis…no…"

Artemis reached up toward her shakily and cupped her cheek and then gently pulled her head down toward his-

-and kissed her.

He hated to see her cry, hated that he was leaving her, for good this time. He felt her soft lips on his and then…

With a final last throb in his heart, his hand fell away from Holly's face and landed on the floor with a thump. She shuddered and lay still.

"NO!" Holly shrieked. "NO! PLEASE!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge Chapter Fourteen**

**Okay, last chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it. My next new fic is already up, a crossover of Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter, where Harry Potter undergoes a transformation and gets wings and Wolverine like claws. I plan to make it a longer fic than this one, so please go read it!**

Butler felt a sense of panic and knew this must of have been what Artemis felt when Butler himself got shot and killed years ago.

Artemis had felt himself slipping away when he was kissing Holly. Opal was freaking out in his head, thinking to get out of Artemis's body before it died, but she didn't have enough magic to transfer herself, and even if she had, she definitely wouldn't have been able to keep a calm and level head to do the transfer to another body. She swore and cursed Artemis.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she screamed. "HOW DID I KNOW YOU WERE PLANNING THIS?!"

The last thing Artemis felt was Holly's lips on his before his heart gave a last throb and everything went black.

"_They're safe," _was his last thought.

Opal shrieked and felt the afterlife calling her. She couldn't stay in a dead body. She tried to transfer herself to the nearest living body, but it was impossible. With a last scream of rage, she was sucked into the afterlife.

Butler got out the shock pads from the kit below Artemis's back. He ripped Artemis shirt off and charged up the paddles.

"Try and heal him," barked Butler. Holly put shaky hands on Artemis's chest and whispered, "_heal", _sparks traveled from her fingers into his body, but nothing happened. Artemis didn't move or open his eyes.

Mulch was staring in horror by the door. "Come on, Artemis, you can't be dead."

"Come on, please," whispered Holly focusing on the sparks.

"Move," said Butler. Holly jerked her hands away and Butler put the paddles on Artemis's chest and shocked him, hoping to restart the heart. Artemis's body jerked, but again, nothing.

Butler did it again, and again, and then ordered Holly to do her magic again. She did, but nothing was happening.

"ARTEMIS!"

Holly whipped around and seen No1 standing in the door way, his wounds apparently healed now.

"Do the shocky things again!" ordered No1, rushing over. "I can sense a bit of his spirit left, he's not gone entirely."

Butler did as he was told and No1 quickly placed a hand on Artemis's chest and another one his head. His runes began to swirl quickly, and he chanted.

"Please, Artemis," said Holly.

No1 concentrated hard on bringing life back to the dead body before him. He chanted some words and his runes spiraled faster.

He felt something and focused harder.

Artemis's eyes twitched and his chest began to rise with breath again. Holly held her own breath.

Artemis's eyes twitched and he opened them.

"Uh, I thought I was dying," he mumbled.

"No, you're back!" said No1. "You weren't entirely gone yet, and I brought you back." He sat back. "I think Qwan might be mad at me, for resurrecting two bodies in one day."

Butler grabbed Artemis and hugged him. It was very unbodyguardlike behavior, but he didn't care.

"Oh, Artemis, I thought-I thought," Holly sobbed and she fell into his arms.

"It's okay, Holly," said Artemis. "Opal is gone now. I guess I died long enough to boot her soul out."

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" shouted Holly. She smacked Artemis across the face. Artemis stared at her, stunned. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KILL YOURSELF AND KISS ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER! YOU'RE LUCKY NO1 WAS AROUND TO SAVE YOU! WHAT IF HE HADN'T! YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

She beat him with her fists and then collapsed against him in heap, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Holly, I did it so you and everybody else wouldn't get hurt," Artemis told her gently. Holly mumbled something incoherent against his shoulder that vaguely sounded like "dumb idiot". "Holly, Opal was going to kill you and everybody else and me too in the end eventually. Can you forgive me?"

Holly wiped her face off. "Y-yes."

Artemis kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips again, very gently.

_A few days later._

Angeline came home a few days later with the twins. Artemis went to the car to meet them and Becket and Myles jumped out of the car, yelling excitedly.

Artemis knelt to their level so he could hug them. Becket grabbed him around the neck first and squeezed. Artemis hugged him back.

"Careful," Becket whispered. "I have a lizard in my pocket." He snatched a look at Angeline who was digging for cell phone on the floor of the car. "Shhh!" He put a finger to his lips.

"Simple toon," muttered Myles. He hugged Artemis. "Is the bad fairy gone?"

"Yes," said Artemis.

"No bad fairies for me to punch and kick?" asked Becket.

"Shush," said Myles, casting a look at their mother.

"No, Becket," said Artemis. "She's gone."

Angeline got out of the car, not remembering the events that had taken place when she came home earlier, and gotten killed by her son. She had gone back to the Dunphee house, not remembering a thing. Artemis remembered it though and had to calm himself, and thanked God that his mother was okay now.

"Hello, Mum," he said.

"Hi, darling!" she said. "I brought pictures of the new baby to show you. Were you okay?"

"Yeah, Mum, nothing exciting happened," said Artemis, smiling at her. "Same old, same old."

"Let's go inside and have a snack," said Angeline, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I missed you."

"Me too, Mum," said Artemis, and they walked into the house together.

**Okay, you didn't ****_really _****think I'd kill Artemis off did you? I hope you enjoyed it. The next fic I put up, an Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter Crossover, is sort of like a continuation of this one, so please go read it and review!**


End file.
